Cutie
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: James never been possessive anything before until he seen Harry with the twerp and he's stuck with the job of kidnapping him so the Boss can have him.  He hopes Harry will pick him since he finds him cute. How can things get worse? James/Harry


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to have a James/Harry oneshot. I never have done this type of pairing before so I don't know what to think of it really.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Characters belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Harry Potter and affiliates solely belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot and no money is made off this fic at all.**

**Pairing:**James/Harry, slight Pokeshipping and Neoshipping, and one-sided Giovanni/Harry

**Warnings**: Au, ooc, language, possessive James, slash, lime/lemon

Cutie

Summary: James never been possessive anything before until he seen Harry with the twerp and he's stuck with the job of kidnapping him so the Boss can have him. He hopes Harry will pick him since he finds him cute. How can things get worse?

* * *

><p>Dull expression in his eyes wearing a black uniform with a red "R" printed on the shirt, the man grumbles under his breath, "A new assignment to kidnap a beautiful angel and bring him to me. That's what the boss said."<p>

The blue hair twenty-two year old, James Morgan, one of Team Rocket member working under Giovanni since the age of fifteen sits on the tree looking through the binoculars watching the twerp and his group wait at port. He almost wish Jessie and Meowth are with him but they're on another mission with Cassidy much to the golden hair woman's annoyance. He's stuck with Botch. Or was it Batch? He can't remember right now.

"Keep on look out, loser," The green hair companion replies causing James to clench his jaw tightly still looking for the said person of a faded picture the boss given to make sure the job is done right.

James shakes his head intent on ignoring Butch when the ship came in. He yawns a bit only to stop midway when a beautiful teen with messy raven hair reaching his shoulders frame around shiny green jewels and full lips that will have anyone wishing to kiss them into submission. James gulps a bit, heart racing faster in his chest and his throat dries up. His fingers flex to run through the silky dark raven locks. James shakes his head pushing the urge to jump down and ravish the strange teen before him.

"Damn he's cute and sure would be with him if I'm not with Cassidy," Butch whistles in appreciation earning a dark growl from James's throat.

"Well you ain't going to have him at all," James growls possessively, green eyes flashes with possessiveness isn't normal for the blue hair man who seems to many rather meek and submissive.

Butch raise a brow hissing back, "Well he's for the boss."

James growls darkly eyes slitting to slits grumbling under his breath, "Not if I can help it."

Brown eyes stares at green ones seeing the truth in their depths. 'This isn't like the normal meek ass beside me,' the green hair man muse before concentrating back on the target once again. Butch shakes his head deciding to ponder the matter further later on. The two leaves their spot to the group where Ash Ketchum hugs his distant cousin with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Its good to see you again, Harry," Ash crows as the group he's with nods in agreement learning so much about the raven teen before them.<p>

Harry smiles in return before glancing at the orange hair woman near his cousin and said in a stage whisper to Ash, "She's Misty right?"

"Yeah?" The other replies with a confuse look.

"Do keep an eye on my simple cousin. You have my blessings," Harry replies bowing to Misty making her laugh with amusement.

"Harry!" Ash growls getting Harry in a headlock getting them to wrestle playfully.

Before the raven teen could respond the familiar voice of one of the usual Team Rocket speaks near by, "What do we have here? The twerps and a possible new twerp."

"Team Rocket," Ash moans giving a look of annoyance which disappear seeing its just James on his own with the other member he couldn't remember his name. "And Hutch? Where's Jesse and Meowth?"

"Its Butch," Butch growls peeve that another person can't get his name right.

"Who are Team Rocket?" Harry ask his cousin who mutters under his breath leaving one of his traveling companions and friend Brock to explain.

"A criminal organization that who loves to steal pokemon especially Jesse, James and Meowth that tries to steal Pikachu from Ash," Brock replies getting the other to nod in response giving a sweet smile.

James scolds himself, 'Don't fall for the cute act. He's for the boss and remember that.' He glance at Butch nodding seeing the other is holding a smoke bomb. The green hair man throws the smoke bomb covering the surrounding area as James rushes forward spotting Harry taking a few steps away from the twerps coughing. He covers the smaller man's mouth and holds him tight then drags him away.

Harry struggles in the stronger grip, his heart racing in his chest. He could smell the scent somewhere between grass and something else which he couldn't name. Heat rushes to his cheeks as his eyes squint to look at the person who grab him. His green eyes meets a jade color one frame by long blue hair. He gulps seeing the thin lips seem rather kissable in his opinion. Heat graze his cheeks as emotions bordering on desire, the larger hand releases the grip on his body to touch his cheek touching it softly.

"Hey Asshole let's go," Butch growls getting James to snap out of what he's doing and gives the other a dark look for being interrupted.

Harry says nothing as he gets gag much to his annoyance and the stranger who is holding him hostage gives him a smirk making his heart race faster in his chest. He settles for glaring as he's being drag off. "Who are these people? Why are they taking me? I didn't do nothing wrong!' He shouts in his mind when he gets blind folded no longer able to see where he's going. Seeing he's not going to be able to talk or see he might as well sleep since he'll get to bored and knows not to truly struggle. Once he learns he can do something about it.

Once inside the car Butch is using James glance in the back seat at the hostage finding the cutie softly snoring after taking off the gag and bound his hands. Why does it seem he wants to defy the boss and keep the beautiful boy? He's normally not that possessive then again many assume him to be meek. At least the boss isn't going to be expecting them for another couple of weeks to couple of months. He shakes out of his thoughts when Butch announce reaching the destination that the hostage will be staying.

"We're here. Just take the kid and put him in the cell set up for him"

"Whatever Botch," James replies trying not to smirk at the annoyed look in Butch's brown eyes.

"Its Butch," The man growls only to have the blue hair man to shrug not really caring.

James picks Harry up noting he seems light in his arms ignoring the struggles the smaller man is doing getting him to realize he's awake and no longer asleep. He kicks open the door seeing the cage set up to one side of the room making him raise a brow but says nothing. He tosses him in the cage earning a huff.

"Sorry about that," James tells the raven hair man taking off the binds and gag letting Harry see his surroundings finding a dark look in James's eyes. "Its until the boss contacts here and wants to fetch you."

"You don't seem to like your boss do you?" Harry ask curious only to earn a huff.

"I just follow his orders and he wants you," James growls looking at Harry finding him cute and adorable but pushes it off.

The younger man shakes his head grumbling under his breath, "Another crazy idiot wants me for my body? What is he? Another Voldemort?"

James heard the grumbles wondering as jealousy roars within him that someone else want the cutie from before. Sure he notice Harry's looks are cute but there seems to be an air around him that has him like a moth to a flame. James close the door to the cage like cell before heading to the kitchen ignoring the screams of annoyance coming from Harry.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going?"

"To see if there's any thing to eat," Came the response getting Harry to sulk as the door opens to reveal the other man with James walk in glancing around to see he's in the cell which he scowls at the man.

Butch smirks walking to the kitchen muttering, "Can you do something right and watch the prisoner until the Boss is able to pick him up. Other then a tip I'll give you for free."

"What's the fuck is it?" The blue hair rocket ask raising a brow fixing several sandwiches.

"Don't fall for the prisoner," Butch states before leaving the kitchen giving a smirk at the raven man's annoyed look then walks out to report to the boss about the progress and get some more items in for the hideout.

"Whatever," James growls clenching his hands into fists. "I'll do whatever I want even if I choice to kiss him."

He takes the food back to the other room handing a couple of sandwiches over and a drink before plopping on the couch lost in his thoughts much to the twerp's cousin's annoyance. Harry gaze carefully at the older man's features. His green eyes are jade like color full of alertness which he has a feeling can see through his soul. Large hands that probably can make things and pleasure someone. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of being fucked by the older man before him. His hands teasing him which Harry shakes his head to get rid of such thoughts. Now isn't the time to think such things. He has to find away to get the fuck out of the cage or cell he's calling it in his mind then the cabin or wherever he is. It seems he'll just have to wait and bid his time after inspecting the cell carefully. Its not like in the end he'll fall for his capture, right?

* * *

><p>-Two months later-<p>

Two months pass which Harry tried to escape numerous of times but somehow James seems to always be able to find him and stick him back in the cage. He learn quite a bit of things about the other person in the cabin they're in. He does come from a rich family but suppose to be in an arrange marriage to a psychotic woman which always bug Harry but can never understood before but know does. Could it be he fallen for James over the time they been under one roof?

He even let Harry out from time to time so he can stretch his legs then is put in the cell until he's stop sulking and able to sit on the couch with his luxurious in the raven's mind. Sure the accidental kiss happen which lead to something else that still comes to his mind. The tension raise higher between them he actually slept with James much to his shock. Memories of the night where the blue hair man whispers the words he been trying to keep in runs in his mind that still gets his heart to race faster.

_***Flashback***_

_Pacing back and forth in the cell, Harry moans out, "Is there anything to do? I'm bored!"_

_James rolls his eyes to the wait eyes on the walking figure making sure he can see what he's doing. His green eyes darkens a bit as his heart races faster. His eyes twitch seeing the other isn't going to stay put just yet. He walks over to the cage and opens the door to fix the bed sheets then walk back out. The two bumps into each other causing them both to brush their lips together causing heat to sear hotter in their veins. James pulls away staring down the smaller man below him. His green eyes darken even more seeing the hint of Harry's pink tongue licking his lips._

_"Damn it to hell you're cute even beautiful. Its not fucking fair that you're to belong to the Boss," James growls out angrily running a hand down Harry's cheek not realizing what he's doing until a soft moan escapes Harry's lips._

_He pulls away only to get a protesting sound from the raven angel whimpering, "Why do I have to go to the said boss of your's? What if my heart belongs to someone else?"_

_Hope forms in James's heart at the words. He squishes it down not wanting to have it to high but Harry could see it. He continues, "I know you aren't bad. You seem more misunderstood and give an air of someone you are not. I know you aren't meek or submissive but rather thoughtful I should say. Please don't stop…"_

_James furrow his brows seeing Harry's words are true but he looks at him carefully unable to stop his betraying hands running up and down the smaller man's sides until they go under his shirt feeling the warm skin underneath the shirt. _

_"Don't stop what?" He ask teasingly wanting to hear the words._

_"Touching me. It won't hurt if we do have sex and your boss doesn't find out," Harry moans as those skill fingers gently tug on his nipple making him see stars for a moment as heat bubbles in the bit of his stomach._

_James hums removing his hands from underneath Harry's shirt to lift it to take it off the raven hair man. His eyes takes in the slightly build chest with dusty pink nibbles that seem tempting to take in his mouth. He leans down taking Harry's lips into a searing kiss. Harry moans kissing back opening his mouth as James's licks the seams. Hands roams over the other's bodies finishing undressing the other. Only time they part is to look for lube but since couldn't find nothing but lotion it would have to make do._

_James gives a sly smile teasingly running a finger in Harry's inner thighs loving the mewls coming from his mouth. He scolds as Harry bucks up wanting James to do whatever it is he has to do, "Not yet naughty boy."_

_Harry huffs only to moan louder feeling James slowly push a finger to stretch him out. He whimpers a bit as James gives a content sound placing another in to continue stretching him out. He groans out heatedly, "Hurry up already!"_

_"Rather inpatient aren't you?" James ask raising a brow situating himself to easily go inside of Harry with out hurting him._

_"Well I've been wanting to sleep with you for the past two weeks then yes I can be," Harry growls out with annoyance thick in his voice and moans as James's warm breath breathes in his ear._

_"Well I've been wanting you since I first meet you," As he said these words he slowly goes inch by inch driving Harry slowly up the wall. "I hate the fact the Boss wants you. I rather have you myself and it seems I'm in love with you."_

_Harry bucks up getting James to be completely inside of him as both moan. James slowly starts thrusting in then teasingly pulls out before ramming back in getting Harry to scream in pleasure. Soon a rhythm forms between the two. James's hand wraps around the throbbing cock pumping it to the speed they have._

_"Faster," Harry moans still shock at the admittance of James's feelings for him. _

_Both could feel they're about to come soon and before they did, Harry whispers, "I think I'm in love with you too, James."_

_They scream out with pleasure as their hearts beat in the same rhythm making them both smile. Harry blushes a scarlet red adding, "I rather choose you then your boss."_

_"You can tell him that," James said halfheartedly knowing it be impossible._

_"When does him come?"_

_"In a few days at least," James breathes eyes droop along with Harry's. He hums in response as it didn't take the two to fall fast asleep not once seeing the door open revealing Giovanni and Butch who walk in on the scene._

_The two men leaves to come back in a couple of days. Giovanni angry at his grunt did to betray and take what's his. He'll have words with him in a few days time._

_***End of Flashback***_

He's taken out of the memory at the sound of the door opening revealing a much older man with a muscular build with brunette hair and cold black eyes gazing at him. Harry could feel disgust raise up in his throat just seeing the man. He didn't need to know this is James's Boss of team rocket.

"Boy come here," The man orders getting Harry to shake his head.

James walk in that moment gulping a bit seeing a dangerous look in his direction. He's really screwed now. He couldn't say anything when the man growls at him, "I'll deal with you later."

"Yes sir," James answers softly dropping his gaze to his feet.

Harry glares hissing out, "I don't give a crap you are asshole but I'm not going with you. I don't care if you order James to kidnap me when you could have done it yourself. I don't see myself having feelings for you. I love James and that's who I prefer."

Harry storms over to James kissing him hard on the lips only to be return making Giovanni see red as he yells out, "YOU"RE FIRED!"

James pulls back wearing a cold smirk which sent chills down the other grunts with Giovanni as he replies, "That's fine by me. Let's go Harry."

The two leaves not once turning to look behind them which is fine with them. They could do whatever they want and have no one to answer to. Maybe seeing the world with be the thing they need and let their love grow stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well I figure there be ooc. To be truthful I'm not happy with the LemonLime scene if you want to call it that. I know it seems rush even to my own eyes but that's all it came to be since the requester wish to have this oneshot rated M. Please read and review.**


End file.
